1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the described technology relate generally to a liquid crystal display.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (“LCD”) is one of flat panel displays that are now widely used. The LCD generally includes two display panels in which field generating electrodes such as pixel electrodes and common electrodes are formed, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the display panels. In the LCD, a voltage is applied to the field generating electrodes to generate an electric field in the liquid crystal layer, which determines the direction of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer. An image is displayed by controlling the polarization of incident light through the liquid crystal layer.
Among the LCDs, a vertically aligned mode LCD, in which liquid crystal molecules are aligned so that long axes thereof are vertical to the upper and lower panels while an electric field is not applied, has been in the limelight because a contrast ratio is large and a wide reference viewing angle is easily implemented.
In order to approximate side visibility to front visibility in the vertical alignment mode LCD, a method to cause a difference in transmittance includes dividing one pixel into two subpixels and applying different voltages to the two subpixels has been suggested.